This invention relates to cross wrench and more particularly to foldable cross wrench wherein a coupling means is included to enable the folding of the wrench body when not used.
Wrenches are one of the most important and most-used tools in a mechanic's kit for loosening or tightening bolts and nuts. Among them a cross wrench specifically designed for some special applications is at a disadvantage by its large dimensions, which will occupy a large space when stored and not convenient to be carried. Some improvement has been made before this invention, for example, a cross wrench including two levers each with work head at two ends thereof, which are pivoted at the intersection point can be pivoted to align one above the other. However, this construction still occupies relative large space when stored away.